Someone To Say Hi To
by LiKe a dRuG
Summary: Shigure muses. Kyo x Yuki. Shigure x Tohru. Yaoi. Pregnant!Tohru. Songfic.


**Title  
**Someone to say hi to**  
Contents**  
Fruits Basket  
**Pairings**  
Kyo x Yuki  
Shigure x Tohru  
**Narration  
**Shigure**  
Summary  
**Shigure muses.  
**Disclaimer**  
It's Takaya Natsuki's sandbox. I just play in it.  
**Warning  
**Yaoi. Songfic.  
**Enjoy**  
--

_Look at you how well you've done so far_

_Look at where you're standing who you are_

_And all our moments couldn't last forever in my head_

_Wish we could go back just once and laugh at thing we said_

"Kyo! If you're insistant on cooking, be considerate of the house-keeping!"

"I am you damn Rat! Or would _you_ like to take over the cooking?!"

"... You're joking."

"Oh that's right! You're as graceful with fire as Tohru was with Jelly Buns at Christmas!"

I sometimes have to worry about the two of them. They're constantly fighting, how could a marriage last if all they do is fight? And who's idea was it to _let_ them marry in the first place? Sigh... I know I asked for my kitchen to be a peaceful place to sample delicious meals and meditate at, but I almost miss their screaming now.. This house was once a place where you asked for drama and excitement to take a day off just so you could sleep peacefully for an hour or two. There were always all sorts of people coming in and out of this little house. Family mostly, sometimes friends.

But alas, the small family we had made ourselves out to be as broken down into just Tohru and I. No, we've not 'settled down'. We are seeing each other, I admit with much pride, but it's not as exciting as life once was. We have that... Oh what do you call it... A 'White-picket-fence'? She's expecting. Her belly's not swollen enough yet, I think she's only a month or so pregnant. I'll ask her to marry me once I get the courage to tell Akito I've knocked her up... Ughh, Akito gives me goosebumps.

We made a temple in the yard, a very peaceful one at that. With pictures of friends and family, rather than dead relatives. Tohru said it made the place seem more lively and high spirited. I find myself, late at night, looking at your picture Yuki. I have to smile to myself, I always thought you'd be living with me forever. You and Kyo moved out six months ago now, and the house hasn't been quieter. I was quite scared to hear about your relationship. I gave you my blessing, although I found it odd that you were getting with your cousin.. Yes, I know you've scolded me with the 'we're not blood related' gag a million times now, but is it really that important? You could have been happy you have something forbidden going on. But no. You've always wanted to be accepted, not challenged.. And Kyo's wanted the same. So I suppose it makes sense you found acception in each other. You've envied each other since you met, I wonder what finally snapped in you two. At least you're doing well for yourself now a days.. I called you just two months ago, you both had full time jobs and a loving relationship. I still have to worry.. Those memories of yelling and fighting rumble in my head until I play mental refferee... My reffereeing stopped when you left.

_It's been wonderful and crazy knowing you_

_And I hope that I can always see the teenage girl in you_

_And I know that you'll be fine_

_But I'll be there everytime_

_You need someone to say 'hi' to late at night_

Ah Yuki.. I should call you in the morning. Or perhaps, take a day trip to your apartment. Should I bring Tohru? Hm... Well, I'm very sure the three of you would love to see each other, add me into that mix as well. My worried of Akito finding out still bark at my conscience. Although I'm very sure neither of you would care very much.

You've grown so much since the day you came to live with me. You're no longer this young one anymore, but rather a man now. How old are you turning this year? Twenty-two? I must be an old man myself then. The last time we met it was just the two of us. We mused on our ages, and remembered memories of moments past. In all my years you still smile as if you were still that sixteen year old boy I once knew.

_Remember how I told you I was scared  
You end up with some jerk who doesn't even know you're there  
but deep down I just knew that you would find someone who's real  
who doesn't claim to know exactly everything you feel_

That's when you confessed to me you were moving out, to be with Kyo. It was the first I ever heard of your relationship with him. Of course I gave my concerns to you, but you only waved them off. You smiled so confidently, telling me:

"He's changed."

I had to smile as I watched you stare into your tea, smiling warmly. I was scared. I was horrified that you would think that a relationship--living together alone, was a good idea. But you were so convinced it was okay... A cat and mouse living together... I suppose you wouldn't have to worry about transforming in this relationship. The only good reason I brought up was Kagura. Kagura loved Kyo... She forced him to propose to her. You just smiled, saying that she wasn't a threat. Said that she gave up hope a long time ago. But I had to continue to worry... Though... I knew.. deep down.. you would be alright..

_Sometimes when I think of us I'm sad  
I miss not knowing anything of  
what could lie ahead  
but mostly now I'm grateful that you're are where you want to be  
not quite here  
and not quite there  
but somewhere in between_

Oh my.. I didn't mean to cry over this. Wiping my tears I have to laugh just a little bit as I put your picture down. I do miss you Yuki, almost a materal instinct to miss my young. You're my kin, but I've raised you well enough to be your Father. I haven't heard from you in a while. I'm not worried, because I know Kyo's taking good care of you. He's a good man, he's just got a problem with his temper. But I guess now that his problem is now his lover, that well, he doesn't have a problem temper now. So you've done good for him.

I'm happy for you Yuki... Finally you have someone to accept you for who you are. Something you've been yearning for since early childhood. I'm glad.. I'm glad things turned out well for you, Kyo, for me, for Tohru. This is what we've wanted, wasn't it? I couldn't have asked for you two to stay, lovers need space to call their own. We all would have felt cramped here, especially with Tohru's expectancy. And I'm assuming someday you and Kyo will adopt a few children of your own. Or do you even want children? We've grown somewhat distant haven't we? It was different when you were living here.. But I suppose that's why they call it 'distance'... Because one becomes distant from another.

I find my way back into the house, the electrical lights dimming my kitchen where Tohru makes our two-man meals with veggies she picks up at the groccery. The phone begins to ring, and I pick it up wondering who calls so late.

I smile as your voice fills my ear.

"Hi..."

---

Cute lil fiction. Nothing too bad. First Fruits Basket fiction.

I love Kyo x Yuki and Shigure x Tohru...

R&R... or don't?


End file.
